


What's a Halloween?

by MisfitLoner101



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Candy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating, first halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitLoner101/pseuds/MisfitLoner101
Summary: Steven learns 'what a Halloween' is from Connie and they go trick or treating together.





	What's a Halloween?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Universe4200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/gifts).

*** * ***

“What’s a Halloween?” Steven asked. Connie stuttered to a stop.

“What? Steven, you don’t know what Halloween is?”

He shook his head. “Is it fun?”

“Yeah, well, kinda, if you don’t have strict parents like mine. But you don’t so it will be really fun for you! Halloween is October 31st and you’re supposed to dress up and go Trick or treating. Trick or treating is when you go to someone’s house and knock and they give you candy.”

“Candy? They just give it to you? For free?” Steven’s eyes widened and turned into stars.

“Yeah!”

“I love Halloween!”

Connie laughed, “How do you know? You’ve never been, Steven! Do you want to go trick or treating with me this year?”

“Yes!”

“Awesome, it’s a date, then,” Connie says, then went on to explain the traditions of pumpkin carving and decorating.

*** * ***

Steven called Connie several times over the next couple of weeks, between pumpkin carving with the other gems, asking about costumes.

“You still don’t know what you want to be for Halloween?”

Steven sighed, letting his head hang over the couch. “No, I mean I’ve thought about a lot of stuff but I want to be something cool, like yours!”

Connie giggled, “Mine’s not that amazing.”

“Sure it is, Connie! It’s something that you enjoy and Lisa is super cool, she has a familiar and can do magic and has a cool sword.”

“Why don’t you be Archimicarus?”

“But you already have a falcon with your costume.”

“True. Your idea about being Tiger Millionaire or Lonely Blade was cool. And Dogcopter.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t know, I don’t think they are as great as yours.”

“Halloween is in six days, Steven.”

“I know, I’m gonna ask Pearl or my Dad to help me with the costume.” Steven could hear Connie’s mom’s voice on the other end. “Do you gotta go?”

“Yeah. I’ll talk to later, okay?”

“Yeah, bye, Connie.”

“Bye, Steven!”

Steven sighed dropping his phone onto the floor. “Hey, Lion,” he says. The pink feline curled into a giant bun and stared unblinkingly at Steven. “What do you think I should be for Halloween?”

Lion’s ear twitched, then he yawned before continuing to stare at Steven. “I don’t know if being Mom for Halloween will be alright, I mean I’ve never met her and it might be awkward with the Gems and Dad.”

Lion tipped slowly to his right then flopped onto the floor. Steven laughed then rolled, falling off the couch and onto the wooden floor. “Ow.”

*** * ***

“Hey, Schtu-ball, what’s up?”

“Hey, Dad, I was wondering if you could help me with my Halloween costume.”

“Yeah, sure buddy, did you finally decide what you wanna be?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay, great, you wanna father-son it, or road trip to the Halloween store?”

“There’s a Halloween store?!”

Greg chuckled, “I guess, Halloween store it is.”

Greg and Steven spend several hours goofing around and looking at everything.

“I don’t know, Dad, I think we went a little overboard.”

“You can help me deck out my van.”

“Dad!”

“I’m right here.”

“Are you giving out candy?!”

“Yeah, kiddo.”

“Me and Connie are gonna come visit you and you’re gonna give us candy?!”

“Yup.”

“Cool! See you Halloween night, Dad! Thank you for buying me my costume,” Steven yelled running back to the temple. He couldn’t wait to show his costume to the Gems and touch it up.

“Okay, bye, Schtu-ball!”

*** * ***

On the night of Halloween, Steven vibrated with energy. Connie said she’d be over around six, then they and her father would walk around and collect candy. He hadn’t told Connie about his costume yet and was also excited to show her.

“Steven!” Connie gaped, “You’re Lion!”

Steven stood proudly, hands on his hips, “Yup.” He dyed a regular lion costume pink, cut a circular hole for his gem, and slipped on pink lion ears headband. Pearl helped paint his face.

“That’s so cool!”

“Yup, it was Lion’s idea.”

Connie shook her head, “Lion always has the best ideas.” Steven and Connie giggled knowingly.

“Okay, kids, let’s go, your mother wants us back before eight.”

“Come on, Steven!”

“Candy!” Steven cheered and they rushed down the stairs to the car. “We gotta stop by the car wash!” Steven says.

“Is your Dad handing out candy?”

“Yeah, I helped him decorate his van too!”

*** * ***

They started at the Big Donut, where they were passing out candy and half a free donut. Then the trio walked the boardwalk and stopped at the restaurants and stands handing out candy before making their way to the residents of Beach City.

They stopped at the Barriga residence, the Miller residence, Onion’s house, The Mayor's house, and so many Beach City residents that Connie was having a hard time carrying her candy bag.

“We should make our way back to the car.”

“B-but _ It’s A wash _?”

“It’s alright, Steven, we will drive over and see your father before I take you home.”

“YEET!” Steven cleared his voice, “I mean, YEAH!”

*** * ***

“Trick or treat!” Steven and Connie say.

“Oh, hey, kids, Mr. Maheswaran,” Greg grins at them.

“Hello, Mr. Universe,” Doug Maheswaran greeted back as Greg drops candy is Connie’s bag then Steven’s.

Did you have fun, Schtu-ball?”

“Yeah! I saw a whole bunch of cool costumes, and-and scary ones. Onion was a… snake.” Steven shivered. “And look, I got so much candy!”

“That’s great kiddo, just don’t eat it all tonight, you’ll get a stomachache and maybe hide some of it from Amythyst.”

“Yeah, I know. Pearl and Garnet also told me that. And Amythyst also told me that she was gonna take some too cause Garnet and Pearl won’t let her Trick or trick but they won’t tell me why.”

“Yeesh, that’s for the best, Schtu-ball,” Greg pats his son’s soft brown curls.

“Thanks, Doug, for taking Steven along,” Greg says.

“Yeah, thanks, Mr. Maheswaran! It was really fun!”

“Your welcome. Let’s get you home, Steven,” Doug says.

“Okay, bye, Dad!”

“Bye, kiddo, I’ll see you tomorrow. I promised Amythyst the leftover candy.”

*** * ***

Connie and Steven munched on some candy on the way to Steven’s house. “We should take a picture as a souvenir for your first Halloween, Steven!”

“Yeah, I wanna remember this forever and ever!”

Steven dug out his cellphone and they leaned in close to fit the screen and smiled. “Looks good,” he says. “I’ll send it to you, Connie.”

“Okay, Steven, we’re there.”

“Bye, Connie!” Steven unbuckles and hugs Connie. “Bye, Steven.” They wave to each other until they couldn’t see each other then Steven bolted up the stairs to eat his candy and tell Garnet, Amythyst, and Pearl about his night.

He’s surprised as the gems sat around the kitchen waiting for Steven to get home. A pumpkin pie and various Halloween shaped cookies also awaiting him. “You guys are the best!”


End file.
